Birthday
by PandiCorneMelo
Summary: Nagisa organise sa fête d'anniversaire, et y invite ces amis de la classe E. Cependant, les choses vont prendre une tournure que le garçon n'avait pas prévu, lorsqu'une certaine blonde excentrique proposa un jeu : Le fameux "Action ou Vérité".


**Note de l'Auteur :** J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même, pour tout vous dire, je n'en suis pas fan personnellement, la fin est beaucoup trop... Baclée ? Enfin bon, je l'avais écris en deux petites heures pour m'occuper donc bon. X'D

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Assassination Classroom, les personnages sont la propriété de Yusei Matsui.

Cette année, pour son anniversaire, la mère de Nagisa a décidé de lui laisser la liberté de choisir comment il souhaitait le célé était donc allée dormir chez une amie à elle, laissant la maison à son fils. C'est de cette façon, que le salon était désormais plein, la sono branchée, et la table pleine de gâteaux,et de bonbons. Si Nagisa avait invité toute la classe-E, seuls Kayano, Karma, Nakamura, Sugino, Maehara et Isogai avaient pu autres, avaient d'autres choses de prévues avec leurs pis, les plus important étaient ici. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une vraie petite fête pour son anniversaire. D'ordinaire, un ou deux amis venaient jouer à la console, ou bien, c'était une petite réunion familiale, rien de plus. Quand ses amis étaient arrivés, il trépignait d'impatience. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la soirée tourne ainsi,et prenne cette tournure.

Au début, chacun arrivaient, avec un cadeau, que Nagisa avait décidé de ne déballer qu'au petit matin, puisqu'une nuit blanche était prévue. Et ils avaient commencés à manger des bonbons, et danser sur la musique. Vers minuit et quelques, Maehara avait proposé un film d'horreur. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas vu grand chose du film. En fait, il s'était caché derrière un coussin, avec Kayano. Il avait également faillit mourir, lorsque Karma et Nakamura s'étaient unis pour un plan machiavélique. Nakamura avait éteint la lumière, et Karma s'était amusé à lui faire peur. Sur le coup, Nagisa s'était réjouit d'avoir eu l'idée d'une nuit blanche, parce-qu'il n'aurait fait que des cauchemars après une telle , cela avait suscité le rire des autres garçons.

Etc'est là que ça dérapa. Dire que maintenant, Nagisa ce retrouvait dans l'une des situations les plus gênante qu'il n'ai eu à affronter.

" **Et si on faisait un action / vérité !"** avait proposée Nakamura, d'un air enthousiaste

La blonde ralluma la musique, et s'assied au sol. Amusés par l'idée de ce jeu, tout les adolescent firent de même. Nagisa savait déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, que de jouer à cela.C'était son anniversaire, et connaissant le caractère de ces amis,ils ne le raterait pas. Surtout avec Karma, Nakamura et Maehara dans le lot.

" **Hommage à toi, Nagisa, c'est ta soirée !"** proposa Kayano avec un sourire

Nagisa posa donc la question à Sugino, et ce dernier choisit vérité.Après un petit moment de réflexion, il eut enfin une idée. Le bleuté n'était pas très doué à ces jeux là, donc il allait juste poser une question basique.

" **Quel est le plus grand défaut de ton voisin de gauche ?"**

Sugino tourna la tête vers la gauche, et observa la tête rouge assis à côté de lui. Puis, il fit une mine contrariée.

" **Un seul?"** demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique **"Je dirais le sadisme, peut être."**

La première réponse fit rire tout le monde, même le concerné. Karma ne ce vexait pas pour ce genre de chose, au contraire, Nagisa savait très bien qu'il aimait bien sa réputation mauvaise. Puis, le joueur de Baseball ce tourna vers Kayano, et cette dernière répondit vérité. Apparemment, tout le monde jouaient la sûreté, pour l'instant.

" **Raconte nous ta pire honte !"**

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts vira au rouge tomate. Elle baissa la tête, d'un air gênée, et prit une inspiration. La pauvre, Nagisa connaissait cette histoire, et Kayano n'aimait pas la raconter.

" **Euh...Un jour... Je faisais les magasins avec ma mère, et j'étais partie prendre des sous-vêtements. Je suis revenue vers une femme, en lui montrant et en lui disant qu'ils étaient beaux, mais... Ce n'était pas ma mère, mais une inconnue. Je ne vous dis même pas comment j'étais gênée après..."**

L'anecdote fit rire, et le bleuté aux couettes remarqua que Nakamura semblait plongée dans ces pensées, avec une tête perplèxe. Et cette tête,il la connaissait bien, elle, ou Karma, la faisait lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. La blonde ce pencha vers Kayano et murmura.

" **Oh,il y avait ta taille ?"** dit-elle surprise, avec un ton sarcastique, parlant très clairement de la poitrine plate de la fille

Comme à son habitude, Kayano ce vexa, et aussitôt, nomina Nakamura pour le prochain tour, qui choisit l'action. Elle souriait, comme si être la victime du gage était ce qu'elle voulait. Et Nagisa avait peur pour lui au prochain tour. Pour qu'elle veuille être nominée,c'était qu'elle devait avoir une idée géniale.

" **Hm...Assis toi sur les genoux de la personne que tu souhaites pendant un tour !"** proposa la fille aux cheveux émeraudes

Tout le monde savait parfaitement que ce genre de défi ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à la blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle ce leva et allas'asseoir au hasard, sur les genoux d'Isogai, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Puis ce que Nagisa craignait arriva. La blonde fit un léger tour des personnes présentes, avec un regard vif, et s'arrêté sur le bleuté.

" **Na-Gi-Sa! Action ou Vérité ?"**

Le garçon était quelqu'un de prudent, il mourrait d'envie de faire vérité. Mais il sentait bien venir le coup que si il n'acceptait pas les actions, il serait la victime à chaque tours. Et puis, il ne voulait pas passer pour un découragé le soir de son anniversaire. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de très humiliant, si ?

" **Action."** répondit-il d'un ton tout de même un peu perplexe

La réponse eut pour effet d'agrandir en grand le sourire de Nakamura. La jeune femme était vraiment une démone, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

" **Embrasse sur la bouche un garçon de ton choix !"**

Voilà dans quelle merde Nagisa s'était engagé. Finalement, le courage n'était pas une qualités. Il rougit, et lui lança un regard paniqué.

" **Hein? Pourquoi un garçon ? Je... je ne veux pas le faire."** dit-il avec un air boudeur et suppliant

" **Parce-que sinon tu aurais embrassé Kayano, mais c'est trop facile, c'est ta meilleure amie ! Et puis... Tout le monde sait très bien que tu n'est pas vraiment attiré par les filles ! Mais, Nagisa... Si tu refuses, je t'obligerais à faire le tour du quartier totalement nu!"** le menaça-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique

La situation dérivait en quelque chose que Nagisa ne savait pas comment gérer. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il aimait les hommes ? La seule personne à être au courant, c'était Kayano. Il lui avait avoué de qui il était amoureux. Mais, comment les autres avaient-ils pu le savoir ? Il s'estimait plutôt discret pourtant...

" **N...N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !"**

Pourtant,la blonde ne perdit pas son sourire. Ce fût Maehara qui vint répondre au bleuté.

" **Hm...Nagisa, tu sais, on s'en doutait un peu tous, depuis le voyage scolaire. Lorsqu'on t'a demandé qui tu aimais dans la classe, tu nous a regardé l'air un peu perdu, et tu rougissais comme pas possible ! Je veux dire, si tu avais répondu un prénom de fille au hasard ça aurait été mais là, tu es grillé maintenant..."**

Nagisa cacha les rougeurs de son visage en mettant dessus ses deux mains. Il était tout de même rassuré que les gars n'aient pas devinés qui il aimait en vérité. Cela aurait été la chose la plus gênante du monde. Surtout que l'apprenti assassin savait parfaitement que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, puisqu'il avait entendu ce même garçon dire qu'il était intéressé en l'une des filles de la classe. Il réfléchit. Qu'est ce qui serait le plus humiliant ?Embrasser un de ses amis, ou faire le tour du quartier nu... Non,définitivement, le deuxième gage était infaisable. Il risquerait de ce faire arrêter pour trouble publique !

Maintenant,restait la question de qui embrasser. Puis-qu'à l'issue de ce choix,tous en déduiraient de qui il était amoureux sans difficultés. Alors, devait-il choisir un au hasard et faire semblant, ou bien embrasser celui qu'il aimait vraiment ? Hm... Il ne mentirait n'aimait pas mentir. Et puis, quitte à former un couple, autant que ce soit avec la personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Cependant, il avait vraiment peur de ce faire rejeter. Si jamais cette personne n'acceptait pas, cela risquerait de foirer leur amitié, et Nagisa s'en voudrait éternellement...

Il leva les yeux, et Kayano lui lança un regard encourageant. Le bleuté prit donc une inspiration, ce leva et ce dirigea vers Sugino. Ce serait un baiser rapide, où leurs lèvres ce toucheraient à peine. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Il pivota légèrement vers la gauche, et posa ces lèvres sur celles de Karma Akabane. Une seconde il ce recula précipitamment pour retourner s'asseoir, le visage plus rouge que les cheveux de sa victime, et baissa la tête, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard de quiconque.

Le jeux continua jusqu'à quatre heure du matin. A cette heure, tous étaient fatigués, et commençaient à s'endormir sur place. Nagisa, avait essayé de ce faire oublier autant que possible au début, puis avait essayé de ce détendre en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il serait certainement moins suspect ainsi. Mais lui même commençant à être fatigué, il fût soulagé de voir que chacun rentraient chez eux. Sa fête n'aura pas durée autant de temps que prévu à la base, mais honnêtement, il en était soulagé.

Le temps que les parents de chacun arrivent, il eut le temps d'ouvrir chaque cadeaux. Il fût plutôt gâté, avec un petit carnet pour écrire ses observations, un jeu pour sa console, des cartes cadeaux dans ses magasins préférés, et comme il s'y attendait, deux robes de filles, de la part de Nakamura et Karma.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin partit, Nagisa se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Malgré le jeu foireux dont il avait été la victime, ils avaient bien rigolés tous ensembles,et il était content de sa soirée. Il rougit, en repensant au baiser. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Bordel, Karma, il avait les lèvres si douces. Et maintenant, il ce maudissait à penser cela. Il était un gars, jamais le rouquin ne voudrait de lui. Et puis... Il devait arrêter de ce faire du mal ainsi.

Un bruit dans la cuisine le fit ce lever en un bond, le cœur s'accélérant. Après le film d'horreur, il était plus sensible que d'habitude. Il saisit le couteau qui avait servit à couper les gâteaux, et s'arma de courage. En entrant dans la cuisine, il alla trop vite pour voir la personne, et ce mit derrière l'ombre, lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

Alors,la personne leva les mains en l'air, en riant.

" **Whoa, calme, c'est moi !"**

Nagisa calma son rythme cardiaque, et remarqua les cheveux rouges. Il relâcha aussitôt le couteau en soupirant.

" **Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! ..."** Il respira calmement quelques secondes. **"Mais, pourquoi tu es toujours ici ?"** demanda-t-il perplexe

Karma le regarda, comme ci il était idiot.

" **Je te rappelle que je t'ai dit que je pouvais venir, mais que je ne pourrais repartir que le matin. Normalement, c'était nuit coup, tant pis je vais t'aider à ranger."**

Ah,oui, le bleuté avait oublié. Les parents de Karma étaient en déplacement, d'après lui. Nagisa avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, puis-qu'à chaque fois, les parents du rouge étaient absent, en vacances, ou chez des amis. Cela lui faisait de la peine de ce dire que son meilleur ami, qui était en fait bien plus que cela, était seul chez lui la plupart du temps. Surtout que la maison des Akabane était immense, il y était allé une ou deux fois.

" **Oh,c'est vrai. Par contre... Si cela ne te dérange pas, je rangerais demain, là, je suis mort de fatigue !"** répondit-il, avec un baillement et en ce frottant les yeux

Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé. Il était même trop fatigué pour être gêné, de ce retrouver seul avec celui qu'il aimait, qu'il avait embrassé, peu de temps avant. Karma hocha la tête, et Nagisa ce dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de ce laisser tomber dans le , il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'autre faire pareil.

" **Euh..Hm... Si tu veux, je peux te laisser le lit, je veux bien dormir sur le canapé..."**

Celui aux cheveux rouge le regarda surpris, et soupira, en lançant un regard à la salle de bain, loin, au bout du couloir. Puis, il ramena son regard au plus petit des deux.

" **Mais non, ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Et puis..."** Il fit un sourire moqueur **"Après m'avoir embrassé, je ne vois pas ce qui est gênant à dormir ensemble..."**

Il mit sa phrase en suspens et s'approcha de l'oreille de Nagisa, pour finir ces paroles.

" **Hm,Chéri ?"** dit-il, en chuchotant d'un ton séducteur

Nagisa eut un violent blush, et ce retourna pour le repousser. Il détestait quand Karma profitait de ces faiblesses pour le taquiner. Surtout que, là, la taquinerie était bien trop proche de la réalité pour qu'il puisse en plaisanter. Le roux ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Nagisa voudrait pouvoir être appelé réellement "chéri".Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était dur pour lui d'entendre ceci d'un ton si séduisant et mielleux, chuchoté dans son oreille, et de ce dire que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec l'autre garçon.

Karma lui lança un regard surpris. D'ordinaire, Nagisa ne réagissait pas ainsi à ses petites percussions. Et, le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup, cette nuit là, il réagissait de cette façon.

" **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives, je plaisantais ! Je te pensais habitué à mes taquineries. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi d'un coup, d'un seul, tu me repousses aussi violemment alors que je ne faisais que plaisanter..."**

Nagisa soupira. Il ce sentait assez étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si il était plus en train de culpabiliser, ou en train de s'énerver. Mais les deux émotions lui avaient coupée son envie de dormir. Désormais, il avait juste envie de laisser tout sortir, d'exploser. Même si cela signifiait de ce mettre à dos la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

" **Tune fais que plaisanter ? Et... Tu ne penses pas que ça peut me blesser ?! Je te ferais dire que je ne suis pas insensible, j'ai des sentiments aussi ! Et toi, tu t'amuses à les fouler au sol à chaques fois. Tu te dis mon meilleur ami, mais, tu me rabaisses, te moque de moi et de ce que je ressent, et en plus de cela, tu ne fais même pas attention à moi ! Depuis le début... Depuis le début je... Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué."** finit-il d'un ton triste,en baissant la tête

Karma l'observa, énervé de s'être prit tout ces reproches d'un seul coup sans raisons.

" **Depuis le début tu quoi ?!"** demanda-t-il avec colère, en fronçant les sourcils

Nagisa inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et ne réfléchit pas plus. Pour être honnête, il ne réfléchissait même plus, la colère et la fatigue faisait qu'il ce fichait bien désormais des conséquences de ce qu'il dirait maintenant.

" **Depuis le début je t'aime ! Et encore ce soir tu n'as rien remarqué, alors que pourtant, je t'ai embrassé, et tu n'as rien remarqué ! Tu es vraiment un idiot, un imbécile ! Et en plus, tu viens me taquiner,comme ça, à me dire "chéri" dans l'oreille, avec ta voix hyper sexy et provocatrice ! Je sais bien que je n'ai aucunes chances avec toi, un mec aussi bien que toi ne voudrais jamais de moi, et c'est déjà dur pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus toutes les deux minutes, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié alors je ne veux plus jamais que tu refasses ça !"** lâcha-t-il d'une traite,mi-énervé, mi-triste

Karma resta sans voix suite au discours et à l'aveu du bleuté. D'un coup,il comprenait son erreur. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le plus petit était réellement amoureux de lui. Il était doué en math,doué en provocation, et doué au combat. Mais les sentiments,surtout amoureux, ce n'était pas son domaine de connaissance. Pour être franc, il était persuadé que Nagisa aimait Kayano, avant que Maehara et Nakamura ne parlent, durant le jeu.

Pourtant,il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser trop paraître. Il cacha donc sa surprise pour prêter attention à d'autres petits détails qui l'avait flatté.

" **Oh...** _ **"Ta voix hyper sexy et provocatrice"**_ **,** _ **"un mec aussi bien que toi"**_ **,** _ **"c'est dur de ne pas te sauter dessus"**_ **, Hm ? J'ignorais que j'étais aussi séduisant ~"** dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux, en ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et commença à bafouiller pour essayer de ce rattraper.

" **Euh..Je... Ce n'est pas... Ce que je voulais di... re... Heu..."**

Mais,il fut coupé en sentant la main de Karma lui attraper le menton. Il paniqua, ce demandant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lorsque les lèvres du rouge se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser, bien que court, dura plus longtemps que le tout premier, plus tôt dans la nuit. Karma ce recula et planta son regard dans les yeux de Nagisa.

" **Qui t'as dit que tu n'avais aucunes chances ? Sortir avec toi, c'est plutôt un privilège, j'aurais l'occasion de sortir avec un homme,et même une femme les fois où je t'obligerais avec un chantage à te cosplayer en maid !"**

Nagisa ce demandait vraiment comment le rouquin pouvait exposer ça leva les yeux aux ciels, et fit un petit sourire, hésitant encore.

" **Mais...Alors... Tu m'aimes aussi... ?"** demanda-t-il d'une voix timide et presque chuchotée

Karma soupira et regarda sur sa gauche, gêné de devoir avouer sa faiblesse.

" **Je ne vais pas te mentir... Je n'en sais rien. Je suis certainement le plus nul de toute la classe en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux... Je ne peux pas te garantir que ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour. Mais, je ressens quelque chose, c'est certain. Si tu accepte de me laisser ma chance, alors oui, ce sera certainement de l'amour. Après... Excuse moi de ne rien avoir remarqué avant."**

Il baissa la tête, et Nagisa fût surprit, en comprenant que cette fois, son meilleur ami / petit ami était sincère, et ce reprocher son manque de tact.

" **Je ne vois pratiquement jamais mes parents, et, je déteste les films de romances. Donc, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre ce qu'est vraiment un couple, et les sentiments qui sont autour. Pour moi, je te trouvais totalement normal. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Je suis nul aussi en excuses."**

Nagisa ne pu s'empêcher que de trouver sa réaction plutôt mignonne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le grand, le sadique, le séduisant Karma s'excuse aussi sincèrement devant lui. Il sourit, et entoura ses bras autour du cou du rouquin. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'entourer les siens autour des hanches du bleuté. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant de ce séparer.

Karma enleva son tee-shirt, et son pantalon, avant de s'allonger dans le lit, ne gardant que son boxer. Et, la vue fit rougir Nagisa, à un point qu'il ce traita lui même d'idiot. Le rouge, remarquant le regard intéressé de l'autre, eut un petit sourire en coin.

 **"Je ne te pensais pas si pervers, Nagisa-kun !"** dit-il, se cachant derrière son tee-shirt, comme si il était gêné

Le bleuté devint rouge de honte, avant de le pousser gentille-ment.

 **"Arrête de te moquer de moi !"**

Puis, il soupira, et enfila un pyjama, avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Karma l'y rejoint, et ce n'est qu'avec une petite hésitation que Nagisa vint ce coller contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

 **"Bonne nuit, Karma-kun."**

 **"Bonne nuit, Nagisa. Et bon anniversaire."**

Le rouge déposa un baiser sur le front du plus petit, avant de le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte, et de s'endormir.


End file.
